Universe
The Universe is all of space and time and their contents, including planets, stars, galaxies, all forms of matter and energy. Due to the unknown spatial size of the universe, we use the size of the observable universe as a baseline for universal feats. The observable universe is currently estimated to be 93 billion light-years in diameter. In certain cosmologies, there can be many universes (usually causally disconnected) that form a greater whole called a multiverse - which similarly comprises all of space and time and its contents; as a consequence, "The Universe" and "multiverse" are often synonymous terms in such settings. The term "verse" is used to simply say "the universe of a fictional series", for example the "Zelda verse" is referring to the "Universe of the Legend of Zelda" series. Universe-sized Pocket Realms Guidelines It is common for fictional characters to be scaled based on creating one or multiple "Worlds", "Dimensions", or "Realms". However, many users may often be confused on whether those are synonyms of universes or simply pocket realities. They may have indications of being quite large, but they still require some more in depth or specific evidence to truly be universes. Otherwise, they will simply be pocket realities judged by their known size. * These are notes that the worlds are indeed universes; while they don't need all of these, at least one of them should indicate this. ** If they are outright called universes or stated to be the size of universes by a reliable source, they should be considered universes. ** If the size of the realms described has having infinite sizes or other synonyms, that should strongly indicate them being universes. ** If they are outright stated to be completely separated by the barriers of time and space and either stated or shown to be reasonable in size, such as having countless galaxies, then they should indeed be universes. ** If they're flat out stated to be entire timelines, then they are indeed alternate universes. ** Being labeled as "Entire Alternate Realities" generally indicates them being called universes, but the context and semantics should preferably be specified. ** If they're stated to mirror "The Universe" or "Our Universe" or "The Real World", they would refer to being universes. * These statements are not enough to call them universes; they may support the ideas when backed up by examples above, but none of them individually or altogether may be enough. ** Having a starry sky may qualify as being a Multi-Solar System sized pocket reality, but not enough to be a universe without more evidence. ** Having multiple galaxies within it should qualify as a Multi-Galaxy sized pocket reality, but not enough to be a universe without more context or evidence. ** A realm having time that works somewhat differently is not enough to be considered a Universe as nonlinear time within a single universe exists. And the realm should still have a confirmed appropriate size to back it up. ** The Worlds being different bodies of space is not enough to consider them universes, as that does not quite prove they have different timelines. Especially if they are afterlives. Afterlives often are different bodies of space, but are generally condensed in the same timeline unless there's more proof otherwise. ** Being "Different Worlds, Realms, or Dimensions" requires more elaborate context and even "Dreams, Imaginations and Ideas becoming reality" is not enough to say the "Worlds" are entire universes. "Becoming Reality" often simply refers more to "Becoming a piece of reality" as opposed to each and every Dream becoming and "Entire Reality". ** Saying that it "Mirrors your world" does not automatically equate to mirroring the entire universe you came from as World can also mean planet. And it can even refer to locations in between planet and Universe. And even if the realms are larger than planet sized, the "Your World" aspect often refers to specific sceneries rather than the entire Space-Time Continuum. And just because world frequently refers to universe doesn't mean everything larger than a planet that is called a world is a universe. Category:Terms